Wedding Day Hysterics
by blackbloodyrose368
Summary: Bella has wedding day hysterics, who will come to her rescue? same story 2 differant endings...or well middles
1. Jacob to the Rescue!

Discalimer—though I don't know why we have to do this because obviously we are not stephenie meyer as she would not post fanfiction, I am not stephenie meyer and therefore I do not own anything in this story or any of my others I own only the small part of the story line.

Thank you and have a nice day!

BPOV

Here I am, my wedding day, in my wedding dress, with my wedding party at my wedding church. I am in tears, not just " yay I'm so happy" tears I mean hysterical sobbing tears. Do I know why? Well other then that my best friend refuses to show up at MY WEDDING because of some stupid vampire/werewolf bull, I am also marrying the worlds best looking vampire. I Isabella Marie Swan do not deserve such a god like creature to love me. So…I decided to cry.

"Bella, if you don't calm down you are going to be late for your own wedding." Alice scolded me softly. My heart was racing, my breathing labored, I was probably going to pass out, then I heard his voice, rough and emotional.

"That is my best friend back there, now let me through!" he said loudly. Alice ran out of the room then back in pushing my best friend, my confidant and the man everyone had wanted me to marry, in front of her.

"JACOB!" I said not trying to control my enthusiasm. He laughed as Alice filled him in on my hysterics that had paused upon seeing him and then abruptly came rushing back. Why would the Adonis, Edward, want to be with ME? I am a plain, boring, old fashioned, hysterical mess. Jacob came to my side and pulled me up, to a mirror.

"Bella, my dear Bella. Look at yourself, this is your wedding, you are so beautiful, that ….man…out there is lucky to have you, in a few minutes he will be yours for….eternity. As much as I hate to say it you love him, now get out there and marry him." Jacob spoke softly but with meaning. I looked at him, tears in my eyes finally drying up as Alice ran over with her emergency make up kit, and smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for, I'm supposed to be getting married" I said laughing, Jacob was ushered into a seat and the girls all stood ready to walk down the aisle. Charlie turned to me and I took his arm as we followed the other beautiful girls down the aisle to my destiny


	2. Edwards Words of Wisdom

Discalimer—though I don't know why we have to do this because obviously we are not stephenie meyer as she would not post fanfiction, I am not stephenie meyer and therefore I do not own anything in this story or any of my others I own only the small part of the story line.

Thank you and have a nice day!

BPOV

Here I am, my wedding day, in my wedding dress, with my wedding party at my wedding church. I am in tears, not just " yay I'm so happy" tears I mean hysterical sobbing tears. Do I know why? Well other then that my best friend refuses to show up at MY WEDDING because of some stupid vampire/werewolf bull, I am also marrying the worlds best looking vampire. I Isabella Marie Swan do not deserve such a god like creature to love me. So…I decided to cry.

"Bella, if you don't calm down you are going to be late for your own wedding." Alice scolded me softly. My heart was racing, my breathing labored, I was probably going to pass out, then I heard his voice, slightly frantic and musical.

"Alice screw your traditions or better yet, cover her with something, just let me come in there I can't stand to hear her crying anymore." Edward pleaded from outside the door. Alice took a blanket and shoved it over me and let Edward in, I knew I looked horrid by the look on his face, and I wanted to hide myself.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella, What is wrong my love?" he asked softly as everyone walked to the other side of the room to give us some privacy.

"I'm so plain, look at me, compared to Rosalie, who Is a goddess of beauty, and Alice the tiny pixie who is so perfect. I am so plain, and hideous. I just…"I started but was cut off by Edward's finger on my lips.

"Bella, don't you understand you are so beautiful, everyone sees that but you why don't you understand, I love you Bella, I'd like to marry you today, my beautiful amost-wife. Have you looked in a mirror yet?" I shook my head no and Edward all but growled.

"Alice I'm going to go out there, have her look at herself. Make her see herself clearly. Bella love, the wedding is waiting on you." He reached down and kissed my hand and then left the room. Alice grabbed me and pulled me up and I came face to face with….beauty. Even with my makeup smeared my hair was perfect in little curls half up half down, my dress looked absolutely gorgeous on my fairly petite body, I gasped, unprepared to see myself like this. Alice smiled and the girls all stood ready to walk down the aisle. Charlie turned to me and I took his arm as we followed the other beautiful girls down the aisle to my destiny.

**There is the end to my little too shot, I couldn't decide who to have walk in so I just did both ******

**Jessy--REVIEW!**


End file.
